


A tale of a dragon and a unicorn

by qwerty



Series: Summerpornathon 2011 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bestiality, First Time, magic curse made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin fall victim to a very evil curse with no apparent purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tale of a dragon and a unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 3 of Summerpornathon, Challenge 4: First Times/Last Times, but not submitted due to falling asleep before finishing it.

The first time Gaius tells them what they need to do in order to end the curse, Arthur rears up and comes down hard on the worktable they had set up in the stables.

It's just surprised reaction, not anger, but the sturdy old wood splits down the centre and collapses, and the precious glass apparatus that had been bubbling merrily away to one side slide down to crash and shatter on the floor, spilt contents coming together with a _fwump_ that sends up a bloom of acrid smoke that makes Gaius choke and stumble backwards.

Merlin hisses angrily at Arthur and stamps out the sputtering green flames in the straw while fanning the smoke from the room as the horses around them whinny anxiously and Gaius gathers himself at a safe distance. The old man manages to glare at them severely while choking and wiping at his eyes with a handkerchief.

"These distractions change nothing, do you understand? If you wish to be restored to your natural forms, you will need to put aside your feelings and fulfill the necessary conditions. Seat," he looks at them both and reconsiders, "settle yourselves and pay attention. We need to have this matter resolved before you have to meet King Uther in the morning."

And then he tells them again, in excruciating detail.

Arthur is thinking to himself, _how is this even anatomically possible, I don't even have a--_ when he realises what exactly he's thinking and drops his head to stare between his legs. He screams in horror at the confirmation and lashes out with his hooves again, smashing the broken table into even smaller splinters and trampling the still-steaming glass into powder, mashing it into the straw and dirt floor. Distantly, he is aware that Gaius is shouting at him, to calm down or something, but he's too, he's--

Merlin clambers forward and seizes Arthur by his single horn, shrieks in his face and buffets him over the head with those awful leathery wings, once, twice, three times before releasing him and flying into a tree to hiss at Arthur from the safety of its branches.

"Oh, that is a problem," Gaius concedes after he has spent a disturbing length of time looking Arthur over. "You're a _female_ unicorn. But the records on lifting this curse are very clear. The union needs to be reciprocal. Merlin, begin anyway, and we will see how it develops."

 _Is it even possible, with their different forms?_ Arthur wants to ask, but Merlin's golden eyes are enormous and distressed and he is all but smoking bugs from the tree with the sulphurous fumes he is exhaling, the ridiculous beast.

Instead, Arthur nickers, feeling put-upon, and trots up to the tree. He carefully takes Merlin's tail in his teeth and pulls until Merlin comes down, and presents his back, nickering again to tell him to get on with it.

Even so, he shivers all over when he feels the claws clasp his shoulders hesitantly, and a long, sinuous body settles over his back. Merlin stretches, laying his neck alongside Arthur's so they are cheek to cheek and looking each other in the eye, and Arthur finds his tail twitching aside involuntarily as he shivers again at the hot-scaled body covering his. He wants this. He looks Merlin in the eye again, putting Gaius out of his mind, and deliberately rubs his cheek against Merlin's.

Merlin blinks slowly and begins to move against him, and when something slick and mobile tests the barrier of his swelling entrance, he shoves back and whinnies as it slips in and fills him, Merlin's jaws dropping open in a silent exhale of smoke. Arthur sneezes and his body clenches around Merlin's strangely mobile organ, and Merlin rumbles deep in his chest, vibrating all around and inside Arthur.

He pushes back against Merlin's heavy, trembling body, and feels Merlin sigh and come in scorching spurts inside him, then everything is foggy and strange and spinning, and he twists around, pinning Merlin and pushing into the slick heat opening up under him, clutching at the smooth scales and soothing the rippling muscles beneath. Arthur kisses the startled dragon's neck as he rocks in and out, and buries his face in a soft human shoulder as he comes.


End file.
